This invention relates to ovens for baking bread and like products, and more particularly to ovens of the forced air convection type in which heated air is used to supply the heat for baking the products.
A problem arises over the efficient usage of such ovens when a manufacturer is producing products of different sizes, because a much greater spacing of the trays in the oven is necessary when a product such as bread is being baked compared with the spacing necessary to produce comparatively small products such as rolls.
It is an object of one aspect of the present invention to provide an oven which is readily convertible for use in either the baking of bread or the baking of small products such as rolls.